The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to synthesizing an aggregate voice.
There are times when listening to textual content may be easier or more efficient than reading it. Text-to-speech tools can be useful for converting written text into audible sounds and words. As the amount of textual and written content available to users increases, the need for text-to speech tools may also increase.